


Squiggles

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Genre: PWP, M/M, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: megatron, genre: crack, genre: dark, genre: humor, kink: public sex, smut: sticky, verse: g1, warning: non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> When Weapons of the Week<sup>tm</sup> go wrong in REALLY <strike>hilari-</strike>bad ways…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squiggles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Masqueadrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masqueadrift/gifts).



> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Megatron, Decepticon Ensemble, Autobot Ensemble  
>  **Warnings:** Sticky, Non-Con, Tentacles, Dark Humor?, Maybe just Humor in Poor Taste?  
>  **Notes:** YES! I am writing a MAJOR squick of mine. Masq made me do it by being awesome. This is all her fault. And though it goes without saying, I’ma say it anyways: There are things in this universe only people I love can get away with. Non-plant, Megatron-made, tentacle monsters named Squiggles backfiring and smutting up said Decepticon Tyrant on the battlefield while everyone stares on in disbelief is one of those things. Enjoy! ^_^

“ **Release Squiggles**!” Megatron bellowed, his voice echoing over the entire battlefield.

Autobots and Decepticons alike paused and looked toward him.

“This is a bad idea,” Starscream muttered, but at Megatron’s snarl and glare, he hovered over the crate a little to the warlord’s left, then lifted the sliding side panel up.

Metal and silicon boiled out of the large crate, the tentacles long and seemingly tangled, though Megatron’s creation moved with an ease even he had not expected.

Far more speed as well.

“No!” Megatron shouted and smacked a reaching tentacle. “Attack the Autobots, you blasted th-!”

The roar seemed especially loud as everyone from both factions stared on in silent, stunned disbelief. Megatron was swept into the maelstrom of writhing, twisting limbs, howling the whole way.

“Get this infernal contraption off of me! Starscr _eeeeeeeeamm_!”

Starscream remained well off the ground and out of reach of Squiggles. “I told you this wouldn’t work. You can’t create a mindless machine that hungers for the… how did you put it? -the fluids in our lines?” The Seeker tapped his lip, looking like he was enjoying this mess far too much. Then he flapped a hand in a dismissive wave. “Whatever. You can’t make it hungry, then expect it not to go for the closest fuel source.”

Megatron made a mental note to lock the brat in a storage closet later, but was distracted from any snarking by both legs being grasped and pulled in opposite directions.

“You definitely should have tested it more,” Starscream added as Megatron’s arms were forced over his head.

The metal tentacles held Megatron in a vise-like grip -just as they were meant to- and the silicon appendages burrowed under plating and into seams. Megatron shivered and tried to clamp his armor down tighter, but he had made the frelling thing to be able to compress and squeeze into even the tiniest gaps. Of course… it wasn’t supposed to feel _good_!

And it did feel good. Really good.

Too good.

Especially as one of the flexible limbs burrowed into the gap at Megatron’s thigh and pelvis.

“Should we… stop this?” someone asked.

“How?” someone else asked in reply.

Megatron yelped as heat flashed through his body, then gasped as a tentacle brushed over the manual catch to his interface panel. The cover retracted and Squiggles went for the fluids it was programmed to devour. Flexible, wriggling warmth rubbed over Megatron’s array surface, then delved straight into his valve, setting off sensor nodes in a firestorm of unexpected bliss. Megatron arched, and before he could even attempt to override it, his spike pushed out for one and all to see.

“Oh wow…” someone else said.

Skywarp’s familiar snicker sounded. “Jealous, Autobot?”

Megatron was stopped from trying to figure out just which Autobot seemed so impressed by the more immediate issue of Squiggles having discovered that fluids were also seeping from the end of his spike. A louder, definitely pleasure-tinted cry escaped him as soft silicon engulfed the tip, then _flowed_ down the length. A slow peristalsis worked him over, inside and out, and very quickly, Megatron lost all track of everything beyond the hot charge licking through his lines. Overload came hard and fast, his ecstatic roar muffled by the curious tentacle that pushed over his tongue.

Mind reeling and aftershocks still pinging through his body, Megatron flinched at the sudden splash of energon. He blinked and spotted Starscream hovering in the air above him just in time to see more energon pouring down upon him and Squiggles.

“Starscream!”

“You’re an idiot,” Starscream said, his tone surprisingly mild.

“What a fascinating creature,” Perceptor said, stepping closer as Squiggles released Megatron in favor of absorbing the energon that had been spilled along the ground.

“Primus,” Ratchet swore and grabbed Perceptor to drag him back away. “You are _not_ studying that thing.”

Starscream shook his helm and produced another cube from his subspace, then poured a trail back toward the crate. Megatron watched him as he climbed to his feet, trying to hide the trembling in his limbs. A final cube was chucked into the crate and Squiggles followed it in.

“Decepticons, retreat.” Starscream sighed as he gestured the Constructicons over to haul off Megatron’s failed weapon.

No! It wasn’t a failure! It had worked perfectly! Or… nearly so. Megatron just needed to tweak the programming a bit. He cast a glance at Prime, but decided that –just this once- Starscream had the right idea. He launched with the rest of the Decepticons, circuits still buzzing, and tried not to think about how pleasant that had been despite the unexpected nature of the… miscalculation.

**Author's Note:**

> [Squiggles by MasqueAdrift](http://masquedrawstfs.tumblr.com/post/128241519034/i-dont-really-have-an-explanation-for-this)


End file.
